An Addiction
by MoonshoesPotter2877
Summary: Timmy as Gah, and Chip Skylark find their way locked into the men's restroom


**I had no clue where I was going with this until I reached the end. Okay, that's a lie. I still don't know where I was going with this. I don't even ship these two. Please don't ask me how that works.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents. Blah, blah, blah, and all that jazz**

To Timmy Turner it was an addiction. It wasn't drugs, like some teenagers he knew; not video games like some of his friends; it wasn't a person, like a few people he knew; it wasn't his fairies and making wishes like he had once thought. No. After the trip to the amusement park a year ago, his obsession was being Gah, the Norwegian supermodel. It was only in the safety of his own home where people wouldn't see him.

At least that's what he thought. Then one day he couldn't stand it. He was at Adrenaland once again, and at twelve, he was still relatively short. He turned to his constant companions who were, at the moment, a pair of pink and green balloons. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I was Gah again." The two fairies looked around, before waving their wands turning him back into the ever infamous Gah.

Not even a minute passed before he was swarmed by boys and girls alike, signing autographs, taking pictures with multitudes of people, because that was who he was. From afar, he heard even more voices screaming. Not for him though. He wasn't the only famous person in the park, apparently.

"Gah?" A voice said from behind him. Timmy recognized that voice. He idolized that voice! "Chip Skylark?" The girls went crazy. The two boys exchanged a glance and started running.

A couple minutes of running later, Chip Skylark facepalmed mentally, and pulled Timmy into the boy bathroom. Locking the door behind them.

"Looks why we have time to kill," Chip said after making sure no one could get into the restroom.

"Seriously." Timmy said, sitting against the wall. Chip joined him a couple seconds after. Things were just a little bit awkward, and both realized people were going to talk.

"This is probably the first conversation I've had since before I was famous that neither parties have had anything to say." Chip said, looking at 'Gah' curiously.

"Well, then, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. The only thing anyone ever talks to me about is fame."

"Well, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Timmy asked Chip.

"What spare time?"

"Do you have any friends? Real friends I mean." Timmy asked, wondering where he and Chip stood.

"A couple. I mean, there's a kid. He's like a brother to me sort of. I haven't talked to him in a while, and quite honestly, I miss talking to the guy. He's twelve though, and I'm seventeen. I hardly think that counts."

"Friends are friends, and quite frankly, I don't think I have any. I mean, there are two guys I hang out with, but I just feel like a third wheel, you know?"

"The great Gah, a third wheel?" Chip asked, before nodding. "Yeah. I do."

"Want me to ask you the better question? Why are we talking to each other about this?"

"Because we know what it's like."

"So?" Timmy said, in an attempt to change the subject and learn more about his idol and secret celebrity crush. "Twelve year old kid? What's he like. Must be pretty cool, huh."

"Not really. You remind me of him though, Brown hair, bucked teeth, pink hat, same skin tan. That's where the similarities end though."

"Tell me more?"

"His babysitter's insane, his parents are neglectful, but he always seems to find a bright side."

"Sounds pretty cool to me."

"Yeah. Any girl would be lucky to have him." Chip said, and Timmy realized something wasn't quite right.

"You care for him." Timmy said, taking a deep breath, "more than you should."

Chip nodded. "I guess brother wouldn't be the right word for it. Don't tell anyone, please, but I really like him. Like, like like him." he said, using the childish terms everyone knew so well. "I mean nothing is ever going to happen between us anyway. I have more self-control than that." he said urgently.

"You're secret's safe with me. If you can do one thing for me. Look, and I mean closely." Chip focused on Timmy before a confused look passed across his face.

"Timmy? How? How did you? I'm confused."

"I have a secret, and maybe one day I'll tell you what it is, but for now, kiss me Chip Skylark," and he did.

To Timmy Turner it was an addiction. It wasn't drugs, like Chester; not video games like some of his friends; it wasn't his fairies and making wishes like he had once thought. No. After his kiss with Chip Skylark, his addiction was the amazing singer. Because the now actually sixteen year old Timmy Turner didn't care that Chip was 21, because as soon as Timmy turned eighteen, well, their love could surpass anything.


End file.
